


【包托/杰托】迷情

by Gernando



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-30
Updated: 2020-02-22
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:02:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 14,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22477594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gernando/pseuds/Gernando
Summary: AU杰拉德x托雷斯
Relationships: Steven Gerrard/Fernando Torres
Kudos: 9





	1. 01

01.

"一个美好的爱情故事——或者是所有吸引人的故事，都是深刻而耐人深思的的。好诗人笔尖下流出的文字也当是如此，因为诗歌不仅是用来歌颂希望与爱，它也要反映人们的心"

  
Fernando倒在树荫里思索着老师在课上跟他说的这句话，身下的草坪被阳光晒的温暖并散发着泥土和植物浆液独特的清香，风从远处的山林里吹过来，轻柔的拂走他额头上的薄汗。费尔南多是很喜欢夏天的，碧波翻腾的河流在阳光的照耀下熠熠发光，像是由银浆灌注的似的；树叶是翠绿透亮的，"沙沙"的在枝头摇晃，打着旋儿落下来的几片停驻在Fernando的额头和鼻尖上，刚刚好遮住太阳的光让他好睡个好觉。

  
Fernando从地上跳起来，拍点身上的泥土渣滓如同一匹快活的幼兽大步向着前方正在搭建的工地跑去。那是Torres家新搭建的马场，伯爵夫人亲自挑选的地方，伯爵亲自选购木材石料和建筑工人，更有十几匹血统优良的好马赛马在等它建成之后准备一展风采。

  
空气里充满着尘土和汗水的味道，阳光热辣的亲吻着广阔的土地，和树荫下的阳光不同，从 天空正中央洒落下来的耀眼的光几乎晃的Fernando睁不开眼。

  
"嘿！小心！"

当Gerrard叼着草叶从树后面解手出来的时候，看到的是这么个场景，一个一看就是贵族少爷的金头发小孩从草坡上摇摇欲坠的要摔下来，草坡的中端有块尖锐的石头尖凸在那，而且最令人迷惑也是最令人生气的是那少爷脸上还挂着笑。Gerrard不明白这有什么好笑的，他马上就受伤了诶。

  
身体总是比大脑反应要快的，Gerrard想都没来得及的想就直接冲了上去稳稳的把Fernando搂在怀里拿身体给对方做缓冲，小少爷高挺的鼻梁重重的怼在 Gerrard的胸脯上。少年人的胸膛算不上瘦弱但也属实没有几两肉，被Fernando的鼻梁这么戳两人都疼的叫了出来。Fernando捂着鼻子，眼睛红彤彤的像只兔子；Gerrard揉着心口，心脏仿佛都被这一下戳漏了个洞。

  
"我天，你走路都不看路的吗，那么大的石头你也敢往上冲？"

  
Gerrard在Fernando静心打理的半长金发上用力揉了揉，原本根根顺滑下垂的金发被Gerrard揉成了个乱鸟窝。

  
"呃……我没看见嘛。"

  
Fernando鼻头发酸，眼眶热热的，一副被欺负惨了的样子。小少爷抬手把垂下来的头发撩到脑后去，这回Gerrard可算是明确的看清了他的长相。

很……漂亮。

虽然这个词用来形容男孩子并不是很恰当，但少年时期性别特征的确不太明显，更何况Fernando还留着长到肩膀的头发，以及长久不见阳光的白皙肤色。

Gerrard话没说完底气先少了六七分。

  
"……算，算了没事。"

  
Gerrard揉着有些发烫的耳朵，心脏好像跳的比刚才快了。

  
Fernando的笑和凉风一同出现，有飞起来的尘絮悠悠的在他们之间打转。

  
"我叫Gerrard。"

  
Gerrard注视着Fernando的棕色眼睛和明媚的笑，神智开始变得混沌不清醒。仿佛被人灌下了整整一桶的红葡萄酒，又像是在某次晚宴上偷尝了父亲的威士忌，总之是非常奇妙的眩晕感。Gerrard的心脏"扑通扑通"的跳个没完，手心渗着黏糊糊的汗。然后Gerrard听见自己的声音——我叫Gerrard——没错，这就是他的声音，带着变声期独有的质感。

  
"Fernando。"

  
Gerrard听见男孩的声音。

  
"Fernando.Torres。 "

  
原来真的是伯爵家的孩子，Gerrard眨着眼睛，可能是因为年龄，他对这种不公的甚至有些可悲的地位制度并没有过深的了解，即使他有着远超同龄人的心智也是如此。

  
"你想不想去看看，不，你想不想去抓两条鱼来玩。"

  
Gerrard的声音再次比他的大脑警告提早出现。

他可是少爷。

Gerrard在心里这么想着。

他怎么可能会想和你摸鱼呢。Gerrard你是被晒糊涂了吧。

  
"好啊。"

  
Fernando站在Gerrard的面前，笑的好像天空正中的骄阳。

  
"好啊。"

  
Fernando又说了一遍。

  
Gerrard带着Fernando往山上走，边走边拿脚踢着路上的碎石头，崩飞出去的零星渣子打在树上，草叶上，惊起几只松鼠从地上一跃而起头也不回得就蹿回了窝里。

Fernando学着他的样子，也拿脚去踢石头，有棱有角的石块在他脚下滚动着，带起麻酥酥的痒。

  
"这上面，原来有这么大的一个湖……"

  
Gerrard特意选的避开太阳的小道，数十年的参天古木用叶子铺筑成一条满是绿荫的路来，被叶子边缘切割开的阳光，碎金似的从空隙里流下来，照在Fernando的头发上，照在Gerrard紧紧牵着Fernando的手上。有鸟鸣从路的四周远远的传过来，是清脆的，婉转的，比圈养在笼子里的百灵更加动听的自由的声音。Fernando在奔跑的过程中克制不住的伸出手去碰路边上树木的皮肤，粗糙的纹理快速的摩擦过他的掌心及指尖，有什么东西在下面汩汩奔流着。

是生命吧。

Fernando这么想着。

路的劲头是一大片碧蓝的，盛着天空的湖。在那天空里有鱼似鸟般畅游着，光滑的鳞片折射着太阳的光，在湖底或者是天空里带来几条小小彩虹。

  
"这真是，美到有些不可思议！"

  
Gerrard喘着气，笑容里含着少年独特的恣意，蓝色的眼睛与天空湖的颜色无比接近。

  
Gerrard打破了那份宁静，他掬起一捧水浇在脸上，冰凉的湖水快速带走了身上无处宣发的热量，全身上下无不透露着舒适与清爽。被Gerrard用手搅乱的那块正微微泛着波，褶皱出现在了天空上，Fernando用叶子当做船向湖心推了过去。

  
"你应该把衣服脱下来。"

  
Gerrard提议，眼睛里闪着俏皮的光。

  
"你应该把衣服脱下来，光着身子跳进湖里，那样才算没有白来一趟。"

  
在Fernando犹豫的时候，Gerrard已经把自己脱得光溜溜的从后面助跑几步，起跳翻进了湖水里。"嘭"的一声激起一大片波浪和四处飞溅的湖水。少年被日光晒到的地方是健康的小麦色，而被衣物遮挡的地方是奶油似的白色，水流在他凸起的肌肉上滑下，粘留在发丝和肌肤上的水珠像宝石一样生着光。

Fernando突然笑出来，Gerrard现在看起来太像是一条品种怪异的鱼了。

  
"嘿！"

  
Gerrard用力拍打着水面，"快下来！你在那里可享受不到这湖水的凉快！"

  
Gerrard深吸一口气，猛的潜到了水下，从水底摸出只螃蟹扔给岸上的Fernando。

  
"来吧，这会很有意思的，我发誓。"

  
Fernando的手指踌躇着，在他价值不菲的衬衫上滑动着。他的家教貌似不允许他如此粗野的在野外玩耍，但是……Gerrard看上去真的蛮开心的。

  
衬衫最终还是离开了他的主人。Fernando裸着身子，用脚试探着水温。Gerrard保持着自己的悬浮状态，在离他两米处的地方等待着，以防有什么意外发生。

  
唯一算得上意外的，大概只有Fernando游得出乎意料的好。一方面是因为Gerrard的确是个有耐心的好老师，另一方面Fernando也的确有着优良的运动细胞。Gerrard只是用手拖着他的小腹游了几下，便惊奇的发现Fernando已经做到即使离开自己单独在水里也可以像条鱼那么熟稔了。

Gerrard摩挲着刚刚触摸过Fernando皮肤的手指，心中的惊奇又多掺杂了几分不甚清楚的情绪。

  
Fernando把脸埋在水面下偷偷笑着，他决定还是不告诉Gerrard他曾经跟着老师学习过游泳这件事情好了。

男孩子玩儿起来便容易忘了时间。等到结束的时候，天空从已经从澄清碧蓝变成了金黄的色彩，垂落下去的夕阳把云朵及树林中的一切都打上了一层淡淡的光影。湖面也像着了火似的燃烧起来，焰腾腾的金色翻滚在上面。

Gerrard慷慨地贡献出自己的衣服给Fernando擦身子，自己则只是穿条短裤，裸着上身便带着Fernando往回走。

  
"你还回来找我吗？"

  
在树林分别的路口，Fernando停下脚步回头有些期待地问了他一句。

Gerrard被这期待哽住了喉咙，拒绝的话怎么也说不出口。半响，只得用力点了点头。

"明天，明天我还会跟着工队回来的，我们就在这见面。"

  
Gerrard从路边揪了几根草下来，马马虎虎的编成一个粗糙的草环，塞到了Fernando的手里。

  
"你带着它，就当是我给你的信物。"

Fernando在这刻笑起来的甜蜜，让Gerrard一直记到了很久以后。

  
Fernando回家时那身湿透的衣服可没少让他挨骂，尤其是他的伯爵父亲，差一点就要不顾所谓的贵族颜面和绅士风度，亲自拿起戒尺去抽他的掌心。好在伯爵夫人好说歹说的拦了下来。

Fernando在他母亲的背后做了个鬼脸，一溜烟地从侍女身后偷偷绕回了卧室，利索的褪去衣衫换上睡袍，乖巧的躺进床铺里等待着第二天的到来。

经历了昨天的事情以后，Fernando算是彻底被困在家里了，事情比他想象的严重。伯爵这回是真的有些被他气到了，一个浑身湿透、身上粘着泥巴和草叶、脸上带着晒伤的伯爵幼子，传出去像什么话。

这种弯弯绕绕的上流八卦跟Fernando挂不上边，或者说起码现在是这样。Fernando捧着本书，装作用功的样子摇头晃脑的在那里看了一上午，书页翻动的次数绝不超过十次。到后来，连Fernando自己都放弃了这个想法，索性用手支着下巴百无聊赖的盯着窗外被风吹晃得树叶发呆。

这真的是一个很漫长的白天，Fernandon看着窗外在阴凉地方蹦来蹦去的鸟儿叹了口气，那才称得上是自由呢。

Fernando这么想着，无聊的开始把玩起手里的羽毛笔来，那只曾经属于某只美丽鸟儿的尾羽就在他的手里泛出细润的光来。

  
“你还好吗?”

  
Fernando的母亲从书房门口探头进来，她给自己的小儿子带来了一杯冰镇牛奶。

  
Gerrard在河边捡石头打水漂玩，圆片样的石头在河面上打了两个弧就沉到了河底，和他的众多石头同伴一起安静的躺着。Gerrard有点后悔昨天跟那个小少爷定在傍晚了，本以为今天会忙的不得了，结果打工的那家店老板领着家眷出去郊游了，这就直接导致Gerrard这一整天都无事可做。小Gerrard还没有他长大后那么擅长与人打交道，所以他身边可以互相打闹的朋友简直屈指可数。而他仅有的那么几个朋友也在搬家之后彻底失去了联系。

Gerrard扔下了手里的石头，把头靠在绿树脚下，嘴里叼着草叶，夏季的炎热也仿佛随着这风的吹拂而消失的无影无踪。

少年在森林的庇护下睡着了，他睡的如此酣熟以致全然忘了自己还和别人有着约定。

  
Fernando在太阳从地平线上落下去的时候就在等待着，连晚餐都有些食之无味。现在，他徘徊在自己卧室的窗口，凉爽的晚风穿过他的棉质睡裙，掀起一阵纯白的小小涟漪。  
另一位少年始终没有出现，Fernando沮丧着从阳台上下来，闷闷不乐的准备关上窗户去睡觉，一阵响声却把他重新拉了回来。

Fernando难以遏制自己的激动，回到阳台上充满期冀的向外张望着。果然，一个棕金色的脑袋从草丛里钻出来，带着些擦伤的脸上还挂着汗珠，灰蓝的眼睛让他看上去像是夜晚的精灵。

“真是抱歉我来晚了。”Gerrard掀起衣服的下摆去擦脸上的汗“我，嗯，我有些事情需要处理，你懂的吧？”

Gerrard没说实话，因为他觉得那实在是有些丢人。Fernando非常自然地信了他胡诌出来的理由，然后用手势示意他再靠近些，之后小心翼翼的尝试着从阳台上翻下去，Gerrard瞪大眼，在下面全神贯注的盯着他，生怕一个失误这小少爷就摔了。

Frenando很顺利的掉进Gerrard张开的怀抱里，像一个从天而降的金发洋娃娃，香香软软的。

“你见过晚上的树林吗？”

Gerrard对线路有着超乎寻常的记忆力和辨认能力，即便是身处黑暗里也能一丝不差找到回去的路。天上的光体的就是最好的向导，每一颗树木，每一寸土地都在他的心里扎了根。Gerrard相信即便有一天他和这片森林分开，被钢筋铁土遮盖了身子，但当他回来的时候森林也依然会向他伸出手，亲自为他褪去伪装，或许还可以加个Fernando。

“是不是很好看，绚烂又夺目？”

Gerrard脸上的表情几乎称得上自豪，如果少年的眉间没有那么多的试探就更像了。Fernando则是完全被这绮丽的景象迷住了，夜间的森林美得不像话，更别提这里还藏着这么多的花。

是从没见过的品种。

Fernando伸手去触碰花瓣，脸上写满了小心翼翼和对不知名姑且算作虔诚的东西。Gerrard也俯下身子，蹲在他的旁边，呼吸轻柔带着湿热的温度。

“他们美极了。”

Fernando由衷的夸赞着，月光洒在他的白色睡裙上就像是遮了一层轻薄的牛奶色单纱，似水般流淌在他的肌肤上，穿行在他的长发里——Gerrard看得有点入迷。


	2. Chapter 2

02

“是啊，就像是上帝遗落下来的星子。”

Gerrard的眼睛在花和fernando之间游离着，盘旋着，温柔的从一处移向另一处。声音掺杂着微微的沙哑，像是对情人的呢喃。Fernando回过头，刚好和Gerrard那双眼睛撞了个正着。被蓝色包裹的黑色瞳孔像是深海中的漩涡，幽邃的折射着光。

“或者是夜晚里偷跑出来的精灵，悄悄的藏匿在这，带着无人知晓的美好。”

距离有些太近了。

Fernando这么想着。两人的距离在不经意间压缩到了极致，夏夜的空气带着不可见的灼热暧昧在中间荡来荡去。Fernando毫不怀疑自己现在可以数清Gerrard的睫毛，他们就像是棕色的翅膀一样呼扇起某种不知名的情感。然后Gerrard吻了他，一个很轻的吻，带着纯粹滚烫的情感和试探。蓝色的眼睛变了样，它和倒映出来的棕色缓慢的交融在一起，像是咖啡与奶的碰撞，柔和的相互渗透，仿佛他们本就该在一起。Fernando主动吻了过去，最后的距离消失在男孩的唇瓣间。他们都没有实际亲吻的经验，只是将嘴唇贴在一起小口啄吻着。Gerrard对亲密关系的了解仅限于听那群工人胡说，Fernando甚至还不如Gerrard，他的家庭教师腼腆而又容易害羞，平时只是讲诗文讲哲学有时候还讲圣经，对于两性之间的事情一带而过。男孩的亲吻中断于经验不足，重启于澎湃的感情。这回Gerrard拿到了主动权，依着记忆里那些人说的荤话，尝试着用舌头触碰了下Fernando的唇，男孩像寒战般颤抖了一下接着模仿起他的样子也探出点舌尖来。Gerrard抓准了机会引诱他的小少爷张开嘴，半搂住他的后脑加深了这个亲吻，像是品尝蚌肉似的逗弄起Fernando的舌尖。

是青涩带着些微甜味的，像是嘴馋偷吃半熟的橙子那样。

Gerrard不是很想拿Fernando跟食物做对比，但他控制不住。他读得书没有Fernando那样多，最直白的感受就是以前品尝过的食物。嘴唇是温热绵软的，像是小时候吃的浸了牛奶的白面包；牙齿是光滑坚硬的，和厨房的糖块很相似；舌头则是肉感湿滑的，那是刚从海港里打捞出来的贝类。Gerrard克制不住自己想要获取更多，但迫于他们俩都没学会怎么在接吻的时候换气，Gerrard只好在两人都要憋死的前一秒分开，大口大口的呼吸着空气。

Fernando的眼角被逼出了眼泪，晶亮的挂在脸上，Gerraed不受控制的瞟了一眼地上的花，笑了。

Fernando则还没有从那个吻里回过神来，像只容易受惊的鹿一样望着前方，嘴唇红润的像是初开的玫瑰。这有点过头了，他想，这非常过头了。Gerrard的亲吻炙热又急切，像是熔岩构成了他的嘴唇。但又是温柔体贴带着些草木味，小心翼翼的几乎让人拒绝不了。接着他也笑了，花瓣上的露珠在笑声里滚落下来，打在Fernando的手背上。

“你还想再来一次吗?”

Fernando抬起眼睛，反正森林是模糊安静的，除了月亮没有人会知道。

“好啊。”

他们重新吻在了一起，愉快但没那么经验丰富的进行了他们的第二次接吻。

“你一会想吃点东西吗，这林子里有些果子是现在就可以吃的。”

“听起来很诱惑人。”

这个时期的男孩们总是有着用不完的精力和铺天盖地的荷尔蒙，即使在夜晚也会像未经打磨过的钻石一样挥散着薄淡的光。他们在丛林接吻，在湖边留下杂乱的脚印，树叶的遮挡下交谈着自己有些不切实际的理想。关于未来，关于家庭，关于喜好以及关于自己的一些事情。夜莺的鸣声被风从森林的尽头吹过来，让两人难得的沉默了，像是突然感受到了什么不寻常的东西。

“我们会再见的，对吧。”

Fernando不确定的开口，声线带着轻微的颤抖。

“……”

Gerrard仍在沉默，晚风把他乱糟糟支楞起来的头发吹倒了大片，像是条不服从指令到处乱跑的小猎犬。Fernando陪着他一起沉默，只有森林还在不知疲倦的发出响声，空洞让人畏惧。

“会的。”

Gerrard抬起头，做出了他的承诺。一个严肃而认真的承诺。

“一定会的，我保证。”

*

等到Fernando回到他的卧室窗下时，天已经蒙蒙亮了，从山那边升起来的太阳带起来一片白茫茫的水雾。男孩们在窗前交换了清晨的第一个吻，也是很长时间内的最后一个吻，Fernando爬上了窗台。Gerrard躲回了他森林，临走前有些奇怪的朝着墙角望了一眼。

总感觉有什么东西盯着自己。

Gerrard捡了块石头朝那个方向扔了过去，惊出只纯黑的猫出来，像是被冒犯到了似的用浓绿色的眼睛死死盯着他看。Gerrard骂了一句，揉搓着身上的战栗走了。

一双阴冷的眸子从墙后露了出来，鹰隼般散着冷光与阴鸷，像是要从Gerrard的背后剜下块肉似的。

“你最好给我解释下这是怎么回事。”

伯爵用力敲了下杯子，发出的响声不大，但足够清晰到让全桌的人停下进餐的动作看向他。除了Fernando.他依然在迫害着的碟子里的牛排，金属与瓷器摩擦出大大的声响。

站在他身后的侍女悄悄碰了这个看上去像是没睡醒的小少爷一下，把Fernando从昨天的梦里惊醒。有点无辜的朝着他父亲看过去。

“不如你来告诉我这是怎么了吧？”

伯爵的脸色铁青，像是压抑了很久的怒气。

“……我怎么会知道。我吃饱了，就先回房间了，日安各位。”

Fernando完全不想理他父亲，一心惦记着卧室的床和枕头。

“等一下Fernando，你这未免太不把父亲放在眼里了。”

这回他的大哥率先开了口，Fernando回过身子看着他几乎可以被称为做作的优雅长兄，颇为无奈的冲着他父亲道歉。

伯爵放下餐巾，眼睛在他的两个儿子上打转，那是种完全不同于兄弟二人的棕色。

“你现在太放肆了Fernando，我请老师来教你绅士风度和贵族仪态，你却跑出去和不知从哪来的野孩子混在一起。你就是这样尊重你的师长父辈吗?”

伯爵狠狠的盯着他的小儿子，眼神锐利的似乎恨不得从他身上剜下块肉来。Fernando被他父亲所震慑，在那一瞬间甚至忘了询问及反驳，只是听话的将头埋在胸前，企图安静地在他父亲的怒火下装成一只鸵鸟。餐桌上的空气逐渐凝固下来，侍女们早就识趣的偷溜下去做家务了，房间里的一切都那么安静。除了窗外的鸟儿，他们依旧不知疲倦的歌唱着。

“我老了，管不动事了。你说说吧，他应该怎么办。”

伯爵正如他说出来的话般颓然倒进了椅子里微微阖上眼皮，恰到好处的显出点老态来。但那双雄狮似的眼睛依然从眼睑间的缝隙里盯着他的两个孩子，闪着如同燃烧的炭木般的光。

“儿子不敢替父亲做决断，但如果依着我来看的话，我会选择将Fernando送去寄宿学院。”

他的大哥用最冷淡温柔的声音给Fernando下了死刑。

“毕竟我们是一家人，若太严格处理的话，只怕会坏了家族脸面。”

“不，你不能把我送去寄宿学院！”

Fernando猛地抬头，眼睛里尽是不可思议。满头蓬松的金发随着他的抗议而剧烈抖动起来。

“那你倒是说说为什么不能。”

Fernando看着他父亲像是块快要融化的黄油闷闷的发了声，老迈的脸上布满了刀刻似的皱纹，这让观察他的情绪变成了件很困难的事。

“那里的先生比起你现在的家教老师不知道好了多少，也有图书室和马场。最重要的，那里有无数个你想要的同龄人。为什么不想去。”

Fernando嗫嚅着，好半天才挤出来了一句:“我很喜欢我现在的老师，还有这个马场。”

“老师你可以带走，马场学院里会有更好的，你的借口烂透了Fernando。”

伯爵把自己从椅子里支起来，拿过大儿子递来的手杖用力在地面上敲了一下子。

“我知道你真正的理由是什么，把它憋住了Fernando，不要让我从你的嘴里或者另一个人的嘴里听到它。”

Fernando的反驳被伯爵用父子以及贵族间特有的威慑力堵了回去，他站在餐厅的中央像只弱小的鹌鹑一样低着头发抖，直到被他母亲抱在怀里。

“我会让人给你定下午的船票，现在去收拾东西吧，不要带太多没有用的小孩子玩具。”

伯爵敲着手杖消失在餐厅的拐角，Fernando做了一个大概是这辈子最疯狂的决定。

*

Gerrard被Fernando从湖边吓醒，在完全不知道情况的前提下被Fernando拉着就跑，而且他似乎完全没有方向，只是凭着直觉在森林里到处乱闯。

“等，等一下。就算是你要拉着人去跳河自尽是不是也得给他一个死的理由，而且再这么跑下去我怕一会连我都找不到回去的路了。”

Gerrard抓着Fernando的手用力往回带了下，小少爷被风吹乱的金发在他胸前炸成了一个鸟窝。

“我父亲知道我们的事了。”

Fernando被他拉了个趔促，眼睛里的慌乱都快要凝成条溪流从眼底落下来。

“肯定是我们被谁看到了，这还是我第一次见到他那个样子，仿佛我是个什么见不得人的臭虫一样。”Fernando说话的时候经常伴有大幅度的肢体动作，绣着金线的袖口在阳光底下晃来晃去，让Gerrard的脑子都有点不受控制。“而且他现在还要送我去寄宿学院！你懂寄宿学院代表了什么吗？它说明我马上就要和笼子里的鸟一样了！”连串的语气加重让Gerrard彻底意识到了事情的严重性，少年的爱情和热血岩浆似的烙烫着他的胸口，豪迈的情绪催促着他。Gerrard把Fernando垂下来的松散长发撩到后面去。

“在树林里总是会被抓到的，因为它就只有这么大，躲也躲不到哪去。你敢不敢跟我走，我带你去别的城市，世界这么大总会有一块地方属于我们的。”

Gerrard声音不算太大，但每一个词都说的非常清晰，真诚的让Fernando拒绝不了。更何况他也没想拒绝。

“那我们应该怎么才能，嗯…私奔出去？”

“我在货船上给人家当了一段时间的甲板水手，我知道怎么偷偷溜上去。”


	3. Chapter 3

03

Gerrard带着Fernando抄了林子里的小道，一路上猫着腰小心翼翼的从灌木的枝丫间张望，像是头机警的小豹子。

伯爵的人来的很快，猎犬和家仆们搜查树林的声音缥缈但又好像离得的不远，Gerrard能感觉到Fernando的紧张，于是把自己身上的外套脱下来罩在了他身上。少年的衣服带着浆洗后被晒干的阳光味，还有些Fernando说不上来的应该是草木的气味，组合起来居然比伯爵府用的肥皂闻上去还要好。

"猎犬熟悉你的气味，但是它们肯定不认识我，放心，我一定能把你带出去。"

Fernando的手被他紧紧攥住，夏转秋的风是带着凉飕飕的劲儿，Fernando披着Gerrard的粗布衣服，安静的笑了起来。

好像还挺好玩的。

有种比夜晚时更加清晰的感情从地底下涌上来，被阳光一晒便滚烫的蒸腾在空气中，听觉被无限的放大，不止是鸟鸣、犬吠、嘈杂的人声，还有他和Gerrard逐渐同步的心跳。它有力的，富有节奏感的在彼此的胸腔里跳动，Fernando有了想大笑或者是大声叫喊的欲望，或者最简单的，最快速的，那就是冲着Gerrard狠狠地亲上一口。

一直专注于赶路的小豹子完全没有防备的被身后人猛拉一把，整个人向后倒进一个温暖的带着肥皂清香的怀抱。

Fernando把他的外套披在两人头上，专注而又富有激情的和Gerrard吻在一起。这个吻完全没有夜晚时的温柔试探，少年人澎湃的情感让它变的炙热起来，夏天的尾巴就这么静悄悄的在他们相接的唇瓣间溜走，留下甜蜜的祝福。

管他的呢。

Gerrard扣住Fernando的头，加深了这个吻。

"它值得被写进诗里。"

在衣物的遮蔽下，男孩们头碰着头，不可名状的感情以一种不可阻抗的架势同时在心底里生长。

"写进你的诗里。"

Fernando不记得自己有没有跟他说过想当诗人的事，但谁在乎，Gerrard总是这么聪明并奇妙，他会知道关于自己的所有事情。

"我们会在诗里永远的相爱着，在每个会说话的人嘴里相爱着。"

只能说爱情真的是很奇妙，Gerrard一直以来都对这些听上去就很蠢的情话嗤之以鼻，不过当它由Fernando的声音组成的时候，当他真的亲身经历的时候，这些听上去又是那么美好，就像是Fernando那双温柔的蓄满爱意的眼睛一样。于是他凑过去亲吻了那双眼睛，以自己的都察觉不到的温柔与他说话。

"好，那现在就让我们向它跑过去。"

*

过程还算是顺利，他们刚出林子就碰见了个Gerrard相熟的拉货马车夫，看上去也就比Gerrard大了个两三岁。

这个年纪的人总是对浪漫的事没有抵抗力，他们甚至连劝都没有劝，他就同意让这对小爱情鸟藏在货物的夹缝里，偷偷把他们带到港口去。

"我第一次这么庆幸生长在乡下而不是城镇里，不然我们可能就得藏进人家的马车底下了。"

Fernando在他对面的细缝里冲他笑，像是刚开的花那样散发着清香，Gerrard悄悄的抓住了他的手。

"我就把你们送到这，剩下的得靠你们自己了。加油小罗密欧和朱丽叶，你看那爱情正在前方等着你们啊！"

"他就是这样的，不要在意。"

Gerrard找了个角落把害羞了的Fernando藏进去，自己则跑去找航船的出海时间表，满黑板的字符在他眼里变成了一个个会飞的鸟儿，叽叽喳喳的鸣唱着自由。

可等他再回去的时候，那个角落已经空无一人，只留下件被撕破的粗布外套。Gerrard有些慌了神，开始在港口里横冲直撞的寻找起来，甚至差一点撞在巡警的身上。

等候的人太多了，人声鼎沸，汽笛的声音也吵的厉害。哪怕是距离近些的说话都需要喊，可想而知其他人说话音量得放到多大。

Gerrard也就这么错过了他身后用力叫着Gerrard名字的Fernando。这一错过，他们就再也没见过面。Fernando去了寄宿学校，学习怎么当一个好少爷，好贵族，好继承人。Gerrard则回到了他生活的地方，再也没了消息……

*

"老爷，这是农户们送来租金账目和各项地产的收账。"

管家送账本的房间金碧辉煌，处处都带着贵族家应该上流气派和典雅精致，窗楣雕着卷曲的花蔓，烛台上刻着古朴的纹路，盛在果盘里的蔬果新鲜翠艳的像是从最高明的画家绘画的油布里拿出来的一样。

在这种环境的衬托下，哪怕是在房间的中央坐着一个乞丐旁人都会认为这个乞丐是国王派下来微服私访的。更何况管家口中的那个公爵身形修长挺拔，带着结实的肌肉和宽阔的肩膀，在各种繁复的衣饰装点下愈发显得气质超群。

"放在那吧，这都不是什么要紧事。"

公爵倒靠在椅子里，像是颇为头痛的揉摁着太阳穴，眼睛注视着天花板的壁画，这是唯一一处与屋内装潢不符的地方。

它与其他贵族常见的圣母、天使、上帝光辉不同。它主体由夏秋季的黄绿青草构成，留白处便是澄蓝的天，壁画的尽头则是一片幽静的森林。多少人为这格格不入的败笔叹息着，只有公爵边笑边用一种怀念的眼神望着它，像是看着久别的爱人。

"老爷嘱托的事，有消息了。"

管家恭谦的弯下腰，屏退仆人后附身凑到公爵的耳边，用只有两人才能听到的声音道："老伯爵昨日夜里已经病逝，Torres家的长子继承了爵位。老伯爵的棺椁目前还停放在宅邸里，现在就等老伯爵在外读书的幼子归来参加葬礼，老爷，我们是否要参加？"

公爵凝视着眼前盛着红酒的杯子，温柔和怀念不知不觉填满了他的心脏，在烛火的辉映下，他看上去简直像个眷思着爱人的年轻小子。

"我想想吧，惊了那只鸟儿就不好了，反正我们有的是时间。"

公爵从座椅站起来，端着酒杯朝窗外举起，像是对着恋人般微笑着一饮而尽。

欢迎回来Fernando，不知道你现在还能认出来那个穷小子吗？


	4. Chapter 4

04

游船踩着海浪准时到达港口，Fernando坐在行李上借着阳光看书，船长踌躇着要不要过去提醒他。毕竟这位少爷身上烫熨妥帖的西装看上去就价值不菲，再加上英挺的五官和冷淡的作风，可以说没有一处不透露着这位客人不同寻常的身份。而这类人，通常都对他们的打扰——哪怕是善意的提醒——都会表现出无比的嫌弃。

好在Fernando没有让他太为难，在汽笛响过两通之后便自动自觉地书本的世界里走出来，甚至没有表现出来任何的不满。船长放心的松了口气，跑去吆喝水手们下锚转舵准备进港。

Fernando扶着船上的围栏，深深的呼吸着这片久违的故土的空气，心里的情绪错综复杂的，说不清到底是什么滋味。当初他离开这的时候还是个十几岁的少年，不情不愿的被父亲从情人身边拉走，像是扔掉什么垃圾般把他扔进来的寄宿学院，而这一去便是五六年。

他不是没有怨恨过冷漠的父亲和长兄，刚去的那几天他几乎每晚都在失眠。Fernando很难保证没有诅咒过家里的那个老头早点被撒旦接走，可到了他真的失去父亲的时候，Fernando反而开始怀念他。再深的怨恨都磨灭不了骨子里的亲情，一方的离世足以冲淡大部分恨意。

乘客们开始准备下船了，人群簇拥在一起像是迁徙中的动物一样，或许更像沙丁鱼群。

Fernando这么想着把散落的金发拢到脑后扎成一个马尾，尽量让自己看上去更符合父兄眼里的贵族少爷形象。家族的马车早早地就停在那了，管家接过他手里的行李，催促着车夫前进。

*

"我的nando比小时候长高了不少，也帅了不少，你父亲如果能看见不知该有多高兴……"

Fernando的母亲拖着一袭黑纱裙从门口跑过来拥抱他，Fernando离家时明艳照人的她已是满头的银丝，似乎老得特别快，脸上也从红润鲜艳的样子变成了一副愁容病态。

Fernando的鼻腔变得酸楚，眼泪在眼眶里打转。这五年不知改变了多少事情，当初那个林间少年估计也早就结婚生子，带着妻儿到他乡生活去了吧。

"心里有话还是留到晚上再说吧，现在收拾收拾，待会客人就要来了。"

说话的是新伯爵，也就是Fernando的大哥。除了那双眼睛变得更加锐利之外，五年的时间似乎没太在他身上留下印记，他看上去还是那个优雅阴森的Torres长子。

Fernando刚想反驳几句就被母亲拉住了手，尽显疲态的老妇人微微摇着头，眼神中充斥着恳求。Fernando心里一怔。也就没顾得上跟他大哥争吵，乖巧的随着他母亲回了以前的房间。

"别跟你大哥吵，他现在日子也不好过。"

老妇人拍拍Fernando的手没多解释，在侍女的搀扶下颤颤巍巍的走出去，留下Fernando对着物是人非的房间哀叹怀念。阳台上的窗帘被风吹的上下翻飞，像是打开潘多拉魔盒的钥匙一样，彻底的将Fernando盒子里装载的种种回忆放出来。

Fernando颓然的倒进了床里，双手紧紧地捂住脸，颤抖的叹息从他的指缝里流泻出来。

夜晚来的很快，起码比他当初等Gerrard的时候快多了。大宅里处处都点上蜡烛，特别是会客厅里，硕大的吊灯把室内照的如同白昼一般。Fernando以前没见过这个东西，估计是他哥哥或者是父亲后来添置的。

Fernando站在厅室门口，举着杯葡萄酒对来访的宾客逐一微笑点头示意，时间久了从脚底到小腿都是酸胀麻木的。更别提还得应付那些脸上带俏的贵族家小姐，一个个都带着类似的香粉味，这真的算不上好闻。

*

"我对令尊的事情很抱歉。"

Fernando的鼻腔被一个散发着淡雅沉深古龙水味儿的男人拯救了，不算太磁性的声音，但是藏在里面的莫名韵味让它变得独特无比。

这声音念起诗来应该会很不错。

Fernando对这声音的主人好奇不已，他本想顺从的点头不要让人认成什么无礼之徒，但好奇心却又迫使他偷偷的抬起点眼睛，用余光偷瞄这个男人。可惜，男人的五官被一顶厚重的礼帽遮去大半，Fernando只好不了了之。

"谢谢您先生，请进吧。"

"……不了，管家没有进去的资格。我只是替我家老爷向伯爵送东西，叨扰了，实在不好意思。"

"不，这没关……先生？"

Fernando刚抬起头来想邀请这个神秘兮兮的管家，却发现厅内除了自己那还有别人的身影。

"你在干什么Fernando，别杵在那儿像个傻小子。"

他哥哥从楼梯上下来的时候就看见自己的弟弟探着头在寻找什么，三步两步过去便是一顿低声批评。

"不，我只是……没有，对不起哥哥。"

Fernando想起来了母亲的恳求，手指紧紧地握着香槟杯柄，把反驳的话咽回了肚子里。

"不要说那些没有用的，快过来，葬礼要开始了。"

"好的。"

公爵坐在自己的马车里，远远地张望着草场那边人群，半响叹出一口气。

"怎么了老爷？"

管家从车边快步走过来，停在窗口那里。

"撤销今晚的所有行程，我要去个地方，不用通报，不用马车，我自己走过去就行。"

管家点点头，弯着腰重新回到车后面的阴影里。公爵支着下巴，从那一方小框架继续眺望着自己许久未见的情人。

*

"……老天，它以前可没有这么难爬。"

公爵现在丝毫没有贵族形象趴在树上，从树冠的细缝里偷看窗户内的情况。管家尽职尽责甚至有点担心的看着这位不走寻常路的公爵，生怕他脚下一滑从树上掉下来，Gerrard家就从此后继无人了。

"老爷，恕我冒犯，您完全可以在这里租一栋或者买一栋房子，我想这应该要比在树上趴着舒服些。"

公爵或者说Gerrard这才发现自己的行为有多蠢，也多像一个被爱情冲昏头脑的傻小子。于是他轻咳一声，准备回去用一笔大生意来证明自己的脑子依然存在。

正当他准备从树上下去的时候，他看见两个男人推推搡搡的进了Fernando的卧室，像是在争吵又像是打架。

Gerrard很确定其中一个是Fernando，毕竟这种耀眼的金发在这一片也只有Torres家人才有，那另一个应该就是他的兄长。兄弟之间打个架什么的很正常，Gerrard忽视了自己内心的愤懑准备从树上跳下去，可接下来的场景直接让Gerrard差点忘记现在的身份想要拿刀去捅死那个混蛋。

他看见那个身形比较高挑一点的，应该是Fernando的兄长，完全不顾身份和幼弟的拒绝用力吻上了Fernando，甚至一边亲吻一边用手去撕扯Fernando的衣服。

这简直不能用恶心来形容了，如果地狱真的存在的话，那这种人就一定是从地狱最深层的烈火和淤泥里爬出来的蛆虫！

"管家，衣服。我要见见这个Torres.他妈的.伯爵。"


	5. Chapter 5

05

下人来开门的时候Gerrard刚压制住自己的情绪，也幸亏是管家携带的礼帽和这墨染般的夜色能掩盖住他那双淬火般的眼睛。毕竟他们可是临时起意前来拜访这位伯爵的，没带什么礼物更没有邀函请帖这种东西，完全是靠着公爵的名头才没让人轰出去。要是这充满恨意的眼睛再叫人看了去，后果可真就是不堪设想。

伯爵来的比Gerrard想象中要快些，整理衣服的手势略显狼狈，颇具贵族特色的三件套再加上那张似乎有些不悦的脸，Gerrard不由在心里冷笑了一下。

"在下不知公爵近来在这里度假，不仅没去拜访问候尽尽地主之谊，反倒劳烦公爵亲自跑一趟，实在是太失礼了。"

Gerrard此时站在月光下面，宽大的帽檐遮去了半数烛光。

"是我来访突然，叨扰伯爵了。"

伯爵对这位新公爵的确没什么了解，但他的商业手段和海线盈利却早已烂熟于心。在整个上流社会没有人不认识这位Gerrard公爵，但又没有谁敢十拿九稳的说自己与他相熟，是互相走动的朋友。这位神秘的公爵就像是突然从那里钻出来的新贵，在所有人都没反应过之前牢牢的将国家海上的生命线垄断在自己手里，别人就只剩下眼馋的份。

也正是因为这个伯爵才换上一副等待已久的样子前来迎接他，多结交几位朋友总是没有坏处的，更何况是Gerrard公爵，若真能和他搭上话，哪怕只是邻里客套间的互相往来，Torres家族的地位都会得到大幅度的提升。想到这，伯爵脸上的笑容不由得更深了几分，像是雕塑上皱起的大片干涸碎纹。

"不知道公爵所为何事，若是有什么是Torres家能效劳的，我定当竭尽全力。"

"伯爵言重了，我只是夜晚核对账目时有些头痛，出来吹吹风散散心。恰好路过这边，想着似乎还没有来问候过伯爵，却不想忘了时间。"

Gerrard示意身后的管家从衣襟上摘下Gerrard家的家徽递给伯爵，银刻的鸟纹在烛火的照耀下熠熠生辉。

"我听闻令弟念书归来，十分想认识一下，正巧明日我要举办一次小小的宴会，我由衷的希望您和令弟可以前来参加，可惜我没带请柬。这是家族的家徽，您与家人来时拿着它便可畅通无阻。"

那枚家徽被妥善的安放在伯爵的口袋里，Gerrard略欠下些身子准备告辞。伯爵手下端灯的仆人却猛的一颤撞在了Gerrard身上，人倒是没什么事，只是他手里的灯台恰好将Gerrard带着的宽沿礼帽碰翻。伯爵的反应比管家还要快，一把将下人推走搀住了马上要摔倒在地上的Gerrard。

……这个人，竟然还有几分眼熟。

伯爵不禁困惑，Gerrard淡定的拍拍衣服，早就转身告辞了。

伯爵站在门口，攥紧了口袋里那枚棱角分明的徽章，紧皱的眉头在月光下衬的愈发阴郁，甚至和民间流传的吸血鬼德古拉有了些重合的影子。公爵的确是有些眼熟的，模模糊糊的跟以前的一些蒙上灰尘的旧痕迹重叠在一起。似是而非的也说不好，反正这的确是个很令人值得怀疑的事情。

想不出答案，伯爵冷哼了一声，迈步上楼去了。只剩下那个带着劫后余生感，战战兢兢的小男仆留下收拾残局。

第二天Fernando是硬被他哥哥从床上拖起来的，迷迷糊糊的被催着洗漱，沐浴，穿好衣服，然后带着一个要送给公爵的木匣子就被塞进了马车。Fernando的神智在马车一路上的颠簸中逐渐回笼，无声的哀叹着仰倒在加了软垫衬的座椅里，身上的某些地方还隐隐作着疼。

*

"我是Torres伯爵的弟弟，本来兄长也是要来的，可惜母亲突然犯病，我又是才游学回来，在本地甚至连路都有些找不到，只能托兄长带她去找相熟的医生，还望公爵见谅。"

Fernando捧着那只雕刻精美的匣子被仆人领着踏进了公爵的府邸，不得不说，那的确比伯爵府要高上不止一个档次。只是个度假的地方都尚且如此低调而散发着淡淡的奢华气，不知那公爵家得漂亮成什么样子。美中不足的就是这地方实在是太大了点，引路的仆人脚下有了快，Fernando一个没注意便被他甩在身后找不到路了。

而到处乱跑实在是有失贵族气度，Fernando只好抱着匣子安静的站在墙边假装欣赏室内的装潢，祈祷着能有谁从这路过顺带把他领出去。

"东西给下人就好，抱着难道不会太累手吗？"

非常熟悉的声音，虽然一时半会对不上人，但Fernando还是带着点欣喜的猛抬头，用看见救命恩人的眼神去看来者的脸。

"还好，它不算太沉……"

Gerrard是特意派了个新来的小子去领Fernando进来，那个小男仆是从乡下来的，农活做惯了还没适应这种慢悠悠的生活，不管是干活送信还是带人领路脚下都像踩了风似的，这也是Gerrard最欣赏他的一点。

从Fernando进门的那刻起，他就跟着他们的脚步从楼上稍稍的随行着，等待着那个男仆彻底消失在壁墙间的拐角。

这也许有些卑鄙，不过管他呢。

这一切的安排都很完美，从身上的衣着打扮到说话的腔调再到出现的时机，这些都是经过仔细推算甚至一遍遍演练出来的。Gerrard唯一没想到的就是Fernando一眼就能认出他来。

*

拥抱来的如此突然，Gerrard甚至没有收回自己探出去的手杖就结结实实的被Fernando抱了个满怀，现在的小少爷已经彻底长开了，高挑的身形和有力的肌肉，除了五官和那头金发也就只剩下这个怀抱的温度没变。

"上帝，你是怎么认出来我的，说实话我现在都快认不出我自己了。"

Gerrard叹了口气，把怀里分别了五六年的情人搂的更紧，更用力，恨不得彻底将他捏碎了和自己混为一体才好。

"因为你的蓝眼睛啊，你那双眼睛一直都没有变，它们就像是外面浪涛滚滚的大海一样。"Fernando抬起头，眼里尽是雀跃的光。

Gerrard亲吻着Fernando的头发，真挚带着膜拜的感情从发根逐渐向下亲吻到凸起的耳廓。

"今天晚上留下来吧，我会向你哥哥说的。"


	6. Chapter 6

06

宴会进行的怎么样Gerrard已经完全顾不上了，随便找了个借口让客人们自己找乐子去之后就直接牵着Fernando的手回了卧房。

他把自己这些年的际遇和公爵私生子的身份都一一坦诚的告诉了Fernando，对方显然还在消化这个令人震惊的事实，Gerrard不等他完全反应过来，低声哑气的嘟囔了几句之后连床都来不及回，就地把Fernando怼在门板上，朝那双朝思暮想的唇就亲了下去。软糯涩甜的和当初一个样，恍惚间Gerrard仿佛又重新回到了当年的森林，浓绿浸彩的森林荡漾着生命的气息。

"如果你不想，我现在就停下。"

Gerrard喘着粗气询问Fernando，得到的回应是一个更用力的吻，这个满含爱意和热情的吻直接将Gerrard的理智撞了个稀碎。

这不是他的第一次，现在的他贵为公爵再加上数不清的钱财珠宝，早就不是当初那个只知道猫在树后面偷懒的乡下穷小子了，想爬上他床的人比比皆是。只是从来没有一个人会像Fernando这样给他如此剧烈的冲击，不管是生涩的亲吻还是笨拙的讨好，没有一样不像是在Gerrard的心尖上轻柔地戳挠着，那种痒是从灵魂深处冒出来的。

Gerrard把Fernando抱到床上去的时候，无意间瞟到了天花板上的碧绿草原，于是思绪也就随着它一同跑到了原野上。他们两个就这么幕天席地在诸神的照耀下结合在一起，星光从黑夜里坠下来落在他和Fernando的身上，变成沿着身体纹理流下来的小小瀑布。

Gerrard的阴茎被Fernando的身体严丝合缝的包裹着，用滚烫撩人的热度带着他向更深处进发。棕色的眸子蓄着水波滟潋的光，长年握笔的手紧紧地攀附着Gerrard的脖子，用鼓励的态度和更深的索求领着他继续大开大合的冲撞。昂贵的西服被团成团垫在Fernando的腰下，高高抬起他的腰臀部，Gerrard简直就像是在驯服一匹野马似的在Fernando身上运动着，一次一次的都正好顶中那块凸起的前列腺。

Fernando与他彻夜缠绵，最终还是承受不住的啜泣起来，高潮时仍然不忘仰头索要一个甜蜜的亲吻——Gerrard简直要死在他身上。

"你愿意和我走吗？"

在做爱的间隙Gerrard凑到Fernando的耳边轻声问他，诱惑的语调就像是伊甸园里的魔鬼又重新钻出了土地。他们可以去任何想去的地方，没有人能阻止，为此Gerrard甚至可以抛弃一切，他的心意自那个夜晚以来从来不曾改变。

但Fernando只是沉默着，沉默着承受他的冲击，接受他的啃咬，沉默着用那双满含柔情的眼睛看着他，直到他们筋疲力尽的睡去，Gerrard也没有得到他想要的答复。

再起床的时候身边已经没有Fernando的身影了，左半边的床铺冰凉不带丝毫温度，一张写满字的信放在枕头上，隐约有被水滴打湿的痕迹。Gerrard披上睡袍，在阳光中展开了那封信，良久，才让它和昨夜温存的床单一起焚烧在熊熊燃烧的烈火里……

*

Fernando那天几乎是逃回去的，一路上小心翼翼避开所有人，进屋就把自己反锁进房间里，像是被断了翅膀的雀鸟般瘫在床上，任凭即将满溢而出的情感冲洗着自己身体。

「我无法答应你，为了我病重的母亲……但请你相信，我从来没有后悔认识你。」

*

时间悄然从指缝中溜走，细沙似的落在史书里，连点影子都抓不住。

Gerrard这回听从了别人的建议，用同样的黄金宝石覆盖原本天花板上的碧绿草原。管家送来了Fernando订婚的消息，也是个伯爵家的女儿，家里不算特别富裕，不过郎才女貌，倒还算得上登对。

Gerrard面无表情，似乎没有太在意这件事，仿佛过往的一切也便不了了之。

新的Torres伯爵是个比他父亲更甚的狠角色，平日劳民伤财，订婚宴也安排的奢华贵重，整夜灯火通明。

Gerrard或许是碍于情面，又或许是出于别的什么原因，只派人送去自己的一份礼物和祝福，用的就是Fernando那次见他带来的匣子，完好无损的连点划痕都没有，事实上它好像还被人重新打过蜡。Fernando微笑着用发抖的指尖接过这份礼物，脸上苍白到没有一丝血色。

好景不长，伯爵府邸突如其来遭遇了一场巨大火灾，迅猛而又灼眼的烈焰几乎把眼前的景象吞噬干净，大火持续烧了两天，等到终于扑灭时，原本华丽的房屋已经被烧得七零八落，只剩下焦黑的废墟了。

没有人知道伯爵一家的下落，有传言废墟中发现了人骨头，这样罕见的大火，也许全部葬身火海了，最终成为一桩永远的迷案。

*

宴会上的一位客人端着手里的红酒，跟另外几位在角落里组成了个小团体，为了打发宴会的无聊时间索性聊起了八卦。

他瞄了眼站在不远处的公爵，小声开口道：“说起来，你们都见过公爵夫人吗？”

众人甚有默契的摇摇头。

“公爵说他的夫人不爱这种社交场合……”

“听说公爵夫人出身低贱，所以公爵不愿意带她出来见人。”

“公爵夫人不是身患隐疾吗？”

“或者是个丑八怪吧？”

人们交头接耳的交换意见，另一位打着温莎结的客人将酒杯放在桌子上，适时开口：“我见过那位神秘的公爵夫人，虽然仅有一次。”

此话一出，这位公爵的朋友自然成了关注的焦点，他继续往下道："公爵夫人的眼睛像要融化的蜜糖，皮肤则和我们碗中的浓奶油有着异曲同工之妙，嘴唇娇嫩鲜红的像刚绽开的玫瑰。哦对了，特别是那头金发，灿烂的像是有人将阳光编制进去一样，总之，是个标志的美人。"

“那为什么……？”

他冲还想一探究竟的人微微一笑，重新拿起酒杯作了一个干杯的手势。

——无可奉告。

End


End file.
